Warner Home Video
Background Warner Bros. Home Entertainment (formerly "WCI Home Video"; the word "WCI" for "W'arner '''C'ommunications, 'I'nc.", and "Warner Home Video", and also known as "Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, Inc." and "Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group") is the home entertainment unit of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., itself part of Time Warner, founded in 1978 to distribute on video the film and television library of Warner Bros. Studios, and when Time Warner acquired them, programs from other Time Warner companies. Currently, they also serve distributor for television and/or movie product released by BBC (w/ 2 Entertain), Lifetime, Cartoon Network, Turner Entertainment Co., Viz Media, TruTV (formerly "Court TV"), TNT, National Geographic Society in the U.S., and product from the NBA, NFL, and NHL. Warner Home Video 1st Logo (June 1980-January 1986) WHV1.jpg WHV2.jpg WHV3.png WHV4.png WHV5.png Nickname: "The Big \\'" Logo: * July 1980-February 1981: We start out with a very big \\' logo (that is white with a blue "tube") that fills the entire screen. It then zooms back slightly. Then above the logo, the words "'''WCI HOME VIDEO" between two horizontal lines appear, followed by a much smaller \\' logo besides "A Warner Communications Company". The logo fades from black after the standard FBI Warning Screen and has a more-grainy film like quality to it. The \\' logo is slightly bigger than on the later version of the logo. * September 1980-January 1986: Same as before, but now the quality is improved, the "WCI" in "WCI HOME VIDEO" is replaced with "WARNER", and the FBI Warning screen now cuts directly to the logo. The \\' is a little smaller as well, and the film scratches are gone. Variants: * A variation exists in which the now-white logo is placed on a blue-purple background. The byline is in a different typeface as well. * On Australian Warner Home Video releases of United Artists films, the \\' is even smaller and is shifted to the top half of the screen, and on the bottom half is the "WARNER HOME VIDEO" text. The logo is completely still this time. * A Spanish version of this logo has the blue circle zoom away from the screen and each section of the "\\'" animates. An asterisk and the "WARNER HOME VIDEO" line appears (there is no fade in). The asterisk then refers to the phase: "Marca Registrada de Warner Communications Inc." * A French version of the logo has the original animation intact, but the text "WARNER HOME VIDEO" and the byline are smaller and in a different font. Trivia: The logo is derived from Warner Cable's logo, which was used as early as 1975-76. A still version exists at the end of the 1977 Warner Cable game show pilots How Do You Like Your Eggs? FX/SFX The "zooming out" of the logo. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: * On the 1985 VHS of The Exorcist, the film's opening music starts to play as the logo fades out. * A Canadian VHS of Casablanca has the second half of the United Artists "Turning UA" music playing over the logo. * On some UK tapes with previews, the logo has music and a stoic, oddly American man. Before the first trailer, the man says "Some other great titles from the small screen. From Warner Home Video." After the last one, he says "The titles you have just seen are available on VHS and Betamax. Ask your local stockists for details. Warner...Home Video.". Availability: Used on VHS, Betamax, Laserdisc, and CED releases at the time. Early releases (from 1979-80) went straight from the warning screen to the movie with the Warner Bros., Orion, or First Artists logo in use at the time, and tapes that actually have this logo are long out of print. It first appeared on Bullitt, starring Steve McQueen, and would appear on all WCI releases beginning in the fall of 1980, including Every Which Way But Loose and Gilda Live. *The first WCI releases included Blazing Saddles, The Green Berets, The Wild Bunch, and Dirty Harry. Some WCI releases are also packaged in WHV packaging, with WHV labels during a short 1980 transitional period. Caddyshack, Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore, Just Tell Me What You Want, and Magnum Forceare a few videos known to have this variation. *The 1980-1985 variant is available on Deal of the Century, The Road Warrior (a.k.a. Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior), Death Race 2000, THX-1138, The Amityville Horror, Any Which Way You Can, The Great Race, The Man With Two Brains, Gremlins, National Lampoon's Vacation, Fandango, Vision Quest, A Fistful of Dollars, the James Bond franchiseup to Octopussy, the first two Police Academy movies, and the Kung Fu pilot movie. The last tape to use this logo officially was the 1986 reprint of Just Tell Me What You Want, though the logo later made a surprise appearance on the 1987 Canadian VHS of Them!, a 1991 VHS reprint of Ensign Pulver, and a 1987 reissue of Call of the Wild (1972) from MPI Home Video. It also made a surprise appearance on both the 2000 and 2002 prints of The Gumball Rally as well as a 1998 print of Night Shift. The variant with music and the announcer was seen on the original UK VHS of Risky Business. The small text variant of the logo is seen on a 1985 French VHS release of National Lampoon's Vacation. Some tapes have the next print logo on the cover but have this logo on the tape, such as Gremlins, Vision Quest, Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment, early prints of Lost in America, Ladyhawke, and Pale Rider. Oddly enough, it and the preceding warning scroll plaster the United Artists logo but keep its original music on a Canadian VHS release of Casablanca. Editor's Note: Not a bad logo, but it doesn't leave much of an impact. 2nd Logo (December 1985-1999) WHV6.png WHV7.png WHV8.png WHV9.png WHV10.png WHV11.jpg WHV12.jpg WHV13.jpg WHV14.png WHV15.jpg WHV16.png WHV17.png WHV18.png WHV19.png WARNERHOMEVIDEO1986.JPG Nicknames: "The Cheesy Shield", "WB Shield", "CGI WB Shield", "The Cheesy WB Shield" Logo: Over a time-lapsed animation of clouds, the camera zooms out between the tops of some gold-colored letters and the bottom of a gold plank. The camera then zooms out and the logo turns towards us, revealing that it is the words "WARNER HOME VIDEO", with two lines above it and two lines below it. It then zooms out to the bottom of the screen, followed by a giant WB Shield logo appearing from the top of the screen, slightly tilted to the bottom, then rotating to face us. The Warner byline fades in at the bottom of the screen. "Sparkles" appear and white "reflections" appear on the logo. Bylines: * December 1985-1990: "A Subsidiary of Warner Bros. Inc., A Warner Communications Company" * December 27, 1990-March 31, 1993: "A Subsidiary of Warner Bros. Inc., A Time Warner Company" * April 14, 1993-February 1997: "A Time Warner Entertainment Company" (This byline is in a different typeface.) * A version of the Time Warner Entertainment variant sometimes has the byline slightly smaller, using a font similar to the first two bylines. This was used from 1993-1997. * The Time Warner Entertainment byline faded in at the last note of the theme. The Warner Communications and Time Warner bylines faded in as the shield rotated to its final position. * Most releases outside the U.S., including United Artists films such as A Fistful of Dollars, some very early releases and some domestic releases during the Time Warner merger, including Lorimar-Telepictures releases such as The Sacketts, didn't have a byline. * The bylineless version oddly shows up on an early 1990s VHS of Journey Back to Oz from UAV Corporation (perhaps it was taken from a foreign master). Variants: * There exists a rare still version of the logo, which can be found on certain Kidsongs videos and Batman Returns (though the UK release of the latter used the normal bylineless logo). * On some UK rental tapes, when the logo animation is finished, the logo splits in two horizontally down the middle, then the two sides compress up and down, respectively, revealing a blue background with the yellow words "COMING SOON". This is seen on the rental tapes of Lost in America ''and ''Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment. * There is a prototype variant of this logo with a different time-lapse cloud background. Stills of this appeared on Warner Bros. trailers that used them to plaster the original WBP logo. If you look closely at it, you'll notice that the clouds seem to be unused footage from the regular version. * There is yet another different cloud background. This can be seen on the home video trailers for Daffy Duck's Quackbusters, Lethal Weapon 2, Chasers, A Time to Kill, and Tin Cup. (Note: on the latter three, the logo is only seen for a split second, but on the former two, the logo lasts longer, with the cloud footage starting where it ended on the regular logo.) This cloud background is, in fact, additional footage from the very source of the regular background. * There is a very rare promo variant where the giant WB shield rises up from the top and rotates to face forward, then zooms out slightly. In this version, there is no company name or byline. This can be seen on a June 1989 dealer preview tape and on a promotional feature on Batman Forever for its upcoming VHS release in October 1995. A slightly extended version was seen on a promo for Clint Eastwood movies on the original VHS release of The Dead Pool, and on a promotional trailer for Black Beauty (1994) on the demo tape of said film, where the shield zooms out and disappears into the clouds. * On Australian videos from the 1980s, the logo fades away to a different cloud background. It has "At Home With The Hits" in cursive and arched, with the words "PREVIEW ATTRACTION" sandwiched between sets of two lines. All are gold and the cloud background eases back. * A black & white version can be found on B&W releases such as VHS tapes of Maverick (1957). * On Mexican Spanish tapes of The Never Ending Story II: The Next Chapter and Space Jam, we see the finishing logo (with the Time Warner byline, strange for the last film), except the shield animates like the reversed promo variant. * A CGI demo reel from 1997 shows a shiny version of the shield on a dark marble background. The words flip into place from the sides and center, and then the lines slide in from the sides. * On a 1998 Mexican VHS of Amadeus, the logo fades in fully formed and fades out a while later. FX/SFX: The "time-lapse" cloud animation, the WB shield rotating into place. Music/Sounds: A proud, bombastic synthesized rendition of the 1937 Warner Bros. fanfare, which really fits the logo. As a side note, a lusher orchestrated theme with the same notes as the HV logo was briefly used as the fanfare for the movie WB shield when it returned to usage in 1984. Silent for the still version. Music/Sounds Variant: On the 1990 Laserdisc of S.O.B., it is silent. Availability: Common. Seen on every Warner Home Video release from the era, beginning with the 1985 clamshell release of Cheyenne Autumn. Notice that the current print logo is seen on 1996-1997 tapes, but still uses this logo, however it also still uses the commonly seen "DIGITALLY PROCESSED" text on the side of the packaging, so this logo is an easy find. However, certain tapes with this logo on the box and the current print logo on the label may still have the next logo. Another easy way to find this logo is to look for the WB shield on the front of the tape. *1985 variant: The Warner Communications byline variant is seen on Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome, The Goonies, Spies Like Us, Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird, Pee-wee's Big Adventure, The Color Purple, National Lampoon's European Vacation, Beetlejuice, The Lost Boys, Innerspace, Vision Quest, Under the Cherry Moon, Heartbreak Ridge, The Witches of Eastwick, Empire of the Sun, the first two Lethal Weapon movies, and Batman. Despite the Time Warner byline appearing on the packaging, this variant still appeared on the 1990 VHS releases of Driving Miss Daisy, Tango & Cash, Next of Kin, Gremlins 2: The New Batch and National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. * The Time Warner byline variant is a tough find, but it appeared on My Blue Heaven, Presumed Innocent, Memphis Belle, The Bonfire of the Vanities, The Rookie, The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter, GoodFellas, Defending Your Life, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, Out for Justice, Rover Dangerfield, Curly Sue, Batman Returns, Lethal Weapon 3, Stay Tuned, Under Siege, and Blade Runner: The Director's Cut (only the Japanese-subtitled VHS; the American release uses the Time Warner Entertainment byline). This variant is surprisingly retained on the 1997 reissues of Curly Sue and My Blue Heaven (both of which have the next logo on the packaging and labels). This can also be found on later copies of the 1985 VHS of Gremlins and reissues of Risky Business, The Man With Two Brains and National Lampoon's Vacation (all of which come in the 1986 packaging). Editor's Note: This is a home video logo both fondly remembered and noted by many for its bombastic music, animation, and cheesiness. 3rd Logo (December 30, 1996-December 29, 2016) Warnerhomevideofull.jpg Warnerhomevideo.jpg WHV22.png Warnerhomevideoaol.jpg Warnerhomevideoaolfull.jpg Warner Home Video (2002) Wide FOV (4x3).png WHV25.jpg WHV26.png WHV27'.png WHV28.jpg Nicknames: "CGI Invisible/Visible Shield", "Boring Shield", "Shield of Boredom", "WB Shield II", "The Boring WB Shield" Logo: Against a backdrop of clouds, a clear WB shield with a wordless banner slowly fades into view. Then the words "WARNER HOME VIDEO" are wiped onto the banner as the colors slowly appear on the shield. Byline: From 2002-2003, the byline "An AOL Time Warner Company" was seen below the logo. The shield is a lot smaller in this version. The clouds toss about, and grow bigger as the shield brightens until it grows so much, it almost looks like a storm is coming over the horizon Variants: * A full-screen version exists on VHS releases from late 1996, and full-screen DVD releases from 1997 through mid 2010. The clouds toss about, just like the AOL Time Warner version, and as the shield brightens, it completely covers the clouds, and the shield is gigantic. * A widescreen version exists on widescreen DVDs starting in 1997 through mid 2010. The shield is slightly smaller, but still big, the cloud background is a little different, and the clouds are more spread out, and as the shield brightens, they pass by and get puffier. * In 1998, as with other Warner labels, a 75th Anniversary version was used. This contained a smaller shield with the banner reading "WARNER BROS.", and featured a giant "75" behind it. "YEARS ENTERTAINING THE WORLD" is seen below with "YEARS" a bit bigger and in spaced-out letters. This logo is seen during the year on home video releases and some trailers. * A rare version had a still logo in the style of the 1992 WB logo with the Warner Home Video banner replacing the Warner Bros Pictures banner and the Time Warner Entertainment byline below that. It appeared on an ad for Cats Don't Dance which was used on the VHS releases of Shiloh and The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain and was never used as a real logo. A similar version was used on a home video trailer for I Am Legend, with the 2003 Time Warner byline. * Some early releases in late 2001 with the AOL Time Warner byline have the byline sloppily chyroned in over the standard variant;, which is actually the 1997 widescreen variant with byline added. Also, the byline's fade out is also out-of-sync with that of the video behind it in this version. This can be seen on Uprising. * There is a full screen version of the AOL Time Warner variant, with wide angle lens, which can be spotted on the 2004 DVD of Leapfrog Math Circus, as well as VHS releases. * A widescreen version with AOL Time Warner byline can be seen on widescreen DVDs from 2003-early 2004. * Another full screen AOL Time Warner variant had the logo cropped to 16.9 then 4.3, seen on many fullscreen DVDs from 2003-early 2004. * On all Blu-ray, HD-DVD, and 2010-17 DVD releases, the sky background is zoomed in by 20%. For Blu-ray, HD-DVD, as well as 2010- fullscreen DVDs, the Warner Home Video shield is zoomed out 10% and as with the full-screen open matte version of the logo (the one used on the AOL Time Warner years but without the byline), it has not appeared on any of the 2010-17 DVD releases. Most Blu-ray releases from 2006-2009 have the aspect ratio in 2:35.1. * On a "Warner Power Lease June" promo reel found on the 2000 demo VHS of Liberty Heights, the logo is superimposed over a prison shot from The Green Mile. (The standard logo appears twice throughout the promo.) FX/SFX: A simple, effective logo animation. Music/Sounds: A quiet piano tune with two instrument ending types: * Acoustic strings: This is used for all VHS releases as well as Laserdiscs and UMD Video releases. It was used on most stereo DVDs, but some 5.1 DVDs like Scooby-Doo (2002) and Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone use this variant, and also appeared on television releases like DVDs of all six seasons of The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Scooby-Doo, and Ben 10. It also appears on certain PBS Kids VHS and DVD releases, as well as the earliest Peanuts DVDs released under Warner. Some DVDs of vintage movies, like Hero At Large, Deliverance, Blood Sport, Fingers, True Romance (movie and special features sides), and Bronco Billy use this variant, though some vintage films like Dirty Harry, Magnum Force, and The Wizard of Oz use the synth strings variant. The acoustic strings version can also be seen on the special features discs of films like 300, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Amadeus, Dirty Harry, and The Phantom of the Opera (the movie discs use the synth strings version). The acoustic strings version can also be seen on some DVDs of Hanna Barbera TV movies like Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, and A Flintstones Christmas Carol. * Synth Strings: All 5.1 DVD's and Blu-ray releases use this variant. On North American releases, it sounds more dual. The dual is sometimes used on DVD's that have the format screen after the logo. The dual synth strings version appears on Harry Potter DVDs (except The Sorcerer's Stone, which uses the acoustic strings, and The Chamber of Secrets, which uses the low tone AOL Time Warner Company acoustic strings) and can also be seen on titles such as The Polar Express, The Phantom of the Opera, 300, March of the Penguins, The Ant Bully, Happy Feet, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Clifford's Really Big Movie, some DVDs of Hanna-Barbera TV movies like Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, Scooby-Doo Pirates Ahoy, Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster, and Chill Out Scooby-Doo!, 2001: A Space Odyssey, later DVDs of Peanuts, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry and Scooby-Doo, as well as the Blu-Ray complete series set of Friends, and the DVD release of Friends: The One with All the Parties. * Music/Sounds Variants: Sometimes on the NTSC AOL Time Warner version, the acoustic strings theme is in a lower pitch. This can be found on the VHS and DVD releases of Uprising, The Adventures of Pluto Nash, A Walk to Remember (VHS only), Scooby-Doo (VHS only), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, A Mighty Wind, Space Jam (2003 DVD only; retained on a 2010 reprint), Kangaroo Jack, Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, South Park: The Original Unaired Pilot, and Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, as well as the first Looney Tunes Golden Collection DVD set and Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction, and some PBS Kids releases like Teletubbies: Silly Songs and Funny Dances, Caillou: At His Best, Caillou: Big Brother Caillou, and all Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat releases, which is immediately followed by the "kidsvideo" variant of the PBS Kids logo. * On the 2000 screener VHS of The Replacements, and the 1997 Warnervision Entertainment release of The Chain (1996), which Warner Home Video released, the 1996 full screen Warner Home Video logo is used with the low tone with acoustic strings. * On the 2003 DVD release of Dennis the Menace, the widescreen 2002 AOL Time Warner byline version uses the regular pitch from the 1996 version with acoustic strings. * On the 2003 DVD of Caillou's Holiday Movie, the full screen AOL Time Warner variant also uses the regular pitch from the 1996 version, also with acoustic strings, at the beginning after the FBI Warning, and at the end after the Cinar logo. * On the 2007 "Complete Collector's Edition" Blu-Ray of Blade Runner, discs 2 ("Dangerous Days: Making Blade Runner") and 4 ("Enhancement Archive") have the fanfare off-sync. Coincidentally, both titles are DVD discs, featuring bonus material. (The other three discs, all Blu-Ray discs featuring different versions of the movie, have the theme play normally.) Music/Sounds Trivia: The music was originally written by Eggchair Music. Descriptive Video Service VHS Voiceover Variants: * A DVS narrator describes the logo: "In a logo, clouds swirl in a blue sky. The letters WB appear in a golden shield. Warner Home Video." ** For DVS VHS's issued in the AOL Time Warner era, however, the narrator adds "An AOL Time Warner Company" to the description. ** Examples are Rena Baskin on the DVS VHS of Driving Miss Daisy, Kria Sakakeeny on The Wizard of Oz, Peter Haydu on The Matrix, Nick Mills on Unforgiven, Miles Neff on Scooby-Doo, The Matrix Reloaded and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Wendie Sakakeeny on The Color Purple, and Pat Lentz on Two Weeks Notice. Availability: Very common. This was used concurrently with the previous logo on 1996-1997 WHV tapes (on a side note, the print version of this logo was introduced in mid-1996, and those tapes contain the previous logo, but you should also expect the "DIGITALLY PROCESSED" text on the side of its packaging, so the previous logo is an easy find). As of June 2017, it is also used in conjunction with the next logo below as this is still seen on Warner Archive DVD and Blu-ray releases. *The first products to have this logo include the 1996 rental VHS release of A Time to Kill, released on December 30, 1996; the VHS of Bogus, released on February 4, 1997, and the first DVDs from Warner Bros. (one of which was A Time to Kill), released on March 26, 1997. *Some of the last films to use this logo on VHS were the 2005 releases of The Aviator, Racing Stripes, and The Polar Express. *Surprisingly, this logo was seen at the end of some episodes of Whose Line is It Anyway? on ABC Family, a 1990 episode of Night Court on TV Land, and certain broadcasts of the 1983 movie The Outsiders on A&E. It is possible that the programs (at least what was available on disc at the time) were DVD rips, and those networks forgot to edit the logo out for broadcast. *The version with the AOL Time Warner byline can be found on most tapes and DVDs from 2002-04, including The Great Dictator and the 2003 Special Edition release of Dennis the Menace. This can be found at the end of Caillou's Holiday Movie after the Cinar logo, but on TV airings of the movie, it and the Cinar logo are plastered by the Cookie Jar logo. The 2006 PlayArts DVD retains this, albeit in subpar quality. *As for the wide angle full-screen version of the byline variant on DVD, it has been spotted on the 2004 DVD print of Leapfrog: Math Circus. *It can also be seen on international home video releases of Warner Bros. films that are distributed internationally, such as South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, Beowulf, and Interstellar (which are all distributed domestically by Paramount Pictures). *Don't expect to find this on releases from Viz Media or Warner reprints of Paramount titles (which contained the print logo on the back cover and sometimes, especially in the case of Paramount, the spine). This also goes for Sesame Street DVDs that were released by the company. The same applies for most MGM video releases from 1996-2000. Some later reprints of MGM/UA Home Video releases from the early '90s used the Warner Home Video print logo on the tape label or the packaging, but all were of the Turner library and used either this logo or an MGM/UA logo (examples which used this logo include a 2000 tape of the colorized version of Arsenic and Old Lace, which had a Warner label and used the 1992 MGM/UA box, and a 1999 tape of Casablanca, which used the 1994 MGM/UA box and had a later MGM label). *The still logo with the Time Warner Entertainment byline is extremely rare and was only seen on a few trailers from 1996-97. Examples include the "Reel Rentals" trailer seen on the demo VHS of Kingpin, an ad for Cats Don't Dance on the VHS releases of Shiloh and The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain, and trailers for The Spitfire Grill and Lone Star on a 1997 VHS of Extreme Measures from, ironically, Columbia TriStar Home Video (the latter three titles are from Castle Rock Entertainment, and it is possible that Warner handled sales and marketing for these titles). The I Am Legend still variant with the later Time Warner byline is even rarer, appearing on the 2008 DVD of Michael Clayton. *PBS Home Video DVD and VHS releases from 1997 to 2004 had this logo, among them Barney: Families are Special (despite carrying a Turner logo on the packaging). *On Warner-distributed VeggieTales VHS and DVD releases, its only actual appearance was on The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's. *This is also seen at the beginning of the Direct-To-Video movie A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits. *This may have been seen on early 4K UHD Blu-ray releases put out by Warner, but no confirmation has surfaced yet. Editor's Note: While a nice effort from Warner, it may annoy fans of the previous logos. Warner Bros. Home Entertainment (Mid-2016?; March 14, 2017-) Nicknames: "CGI Invisible/Visible Shield II", "Cheesy Shield II", "CGI WB Shield III", "WB Shield III" Logo: Same as the 3rd Warner Home Video logo, except the sky background is different, and the logo seems to be in a more 3D look with the colors more solid along with the text on the banner being replaced with "HOME ENTERTAINMENT". FX/SFX: Same as the 3rd Warner Home Video logo. Music/Sounds: A remastered version of the AOL Time Warner variant of the previous logo's music. Availability: Current. The print logo first appeared on late 2016/early 2017 releases such as Storks, Sully, and Suicide Squad. The logo proper debuted on the March 14, 2017 releases of Collateral Beauty, The Jetsons & WWE: RoboWrestleMania!, and CHiPs: The Complete Fifth Season. On 4K Ultra HD releases, this may have debuted two weeks later, on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Editor's Note: Same as the 3rd WHV logo. Category:Warner Media Category:Home Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Warner Bros.